Light in the Dark
by Dionysus S
Summary: Every Christmas Roy can recall has always been a bad experience. But maybe a certain someone can make this one different from all the rest. Roy x Marth


Edited: Oct 25, 2008

Summary: Every Christmas Roy can recall has always been a bad experience. But maybe a certain someone can make this one different from all the rest. Roy/Marth. Shounen-ai.

Disclaimers: If I owned this...you don't want to know...Nintendo does. And Intelligent Systems. OF COURSE I had to steal another title name from Fire Emblem._ Lights in the Dark _is in Fire Emblem 8: Sacred Stones. The music pwns.

Warnings: Cursing, slash, some violence.

Light in the Dark

_A hand_ _grasped another, holding onto it tightly. As if they were never going to see the other again..._

"_Mother? What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" The young boy asked, watching his mother's ruby eyes fill with tears. "Why are you staying in bed? It's Christmas! We have to open the presents."_

_The beautiful women closed her eyes a bit and turned her head a little,whispering,"Oh please do not let mego now. I want time to spend with him..."_

"_Mother? What do you mean by 'go'? You are not leaving us, are you?"_

_The women's long, light blue hair, which had been just as beautiful_ _as the cloudless sky, was now dulled. It looked like the hair of an old, senile lady, who had seen all the horrors the world had to offer. __The mother of the child turned her head, smiling sadly at her husband. "Please take care of him..."_

"_I will..." He answered back, staring at his wife. He put one hand on his son's shoulders as they stood to the side of the rather spacious, oak bed. The gigantic room they were in seemed to hold an air of sadness, grief...and...He felt so guilty, if he hadn't had made her stay with him, bear him a child...maybe she could have lived a long, full life with her younger brother..._

"_Please do not look like that, my lord." His wife begged, elevating her hand to put it on her son's head. The flash of pain in her eyes did not go unnoticed. _

"_Mother, come on, we have to go get the presents! I got a really good one for you! Let me go get it!" With that, the boy ran out of the bedroom. _

_The beautiful ice-dragon smiled pitifully yet again. Her son...she would miss him. _

"_Ninian..." Her husband whispered. He could not believe it: the women that he had so dearly loved was dying. __Ninian's large, ruby eyes, which used tohold so much joy, power...were now filled with tears, pain, anguish... _"_You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met..." _

_Ninian smiled back at her husband, "You are the greatest, attractive man I have ever met. You loved me for who I was, you did not care if I was human or dragon. You accepted me...please take care of our son...my lord."_

_The women closed her eyes, letting a small smilegrace her lips. Their son came back into the room, holding the present he had went to get for her. His young face, which had been filled withhappiness a few moments ago, became angry. _

"_Mother! Do not sleep yet! I have to show you my present!" He tore it open, rushing towards the bed, nearly stumbling into a cabinet that was right next to the door. _

_Ninian opened her eyes somewhat, taking the gift from her son's hands. "W-wow. Roy, this...this is beautiful. A m-music box. And you e-ven gave me a card," She stuttered, nearing the end of her life. " Listen, Lord Eliwood, look what it says. 'Mo-mother, I love you. I want you t-to be with me forever. P-please don't leave me.E-even when we fight, I-I still love you. An-and I always will. Love, Roy.'" _

_Eliwood wanted to drop to his knees and scream._

_Ninian felt her tears running down her face, like a river overflowing during a flood. "Roy. This is the best gift ever," Her weak hands opened the music box, which was covered with the words 'I love you'. A sweet, slow, melodious tune began to play. It sounded so familiar to her. "'Light to tomorrow!' Roy you kn-know how much I love this s-song! Thank you. I hope you receive a grand gift such as this from the one you love. And may that person cherish you with all her heart. Roy...my lord?"_

_Eliwood took the small, silver music box from his beloved's hands, placing it on the wooden table next to them, still allowing the music to play. _

"_Yes mother?" The five-year-old asked, going up to his tip-toes. Eliwood also leaned in, knowing what was going to happen in the next minute. _

"_Merry Christmas...I love you both so dearly...take care of yourselves.."_

_She closed her eyes for the final time, letting the smile on her face remain there. _

_Roy shifted his head to the side as he saw his father begin to shiver. _

_"Harken! Isadora!" He called, his voice trembling. _

_His two knights came into the room immediately. Isadora took one look at her lady, and began to weep quietly. She quickly took Roy by his hand and rushed him out of the room, letting her long, dark blue haircover her face. _

"_No! Wait, Miss. Isadora! I want to stay with mother! She's only resting!" Roy pleaded, extending his free hand out, trying to reach for Ninian. "Mother!"_

_Isadora closed the door behind her, yet Roy's wails could still be heard. _

_Once his son was out of their chambers, Eliwood fell to his knees, pounding his fist on the bed. "Ninian...why?"_

"_Lord Eliwood..." Harken, the handsome blond knight, muttered. He kneeled next to his lord, clasping his hands together and closing his eyes, "We should pray for her. May Lady Ninian find everlasting peace..."_

_One prayed, the other wept, while Roy's gift played the music again..._

_And again..._

_And again..._

* * *

The memory made the general bolt up from his bed

_His whole body was covered in sweat, his heart was beating rapidly, his breathing was uneven..._

Cruel, harsh eyes narrowed, averting their stare to the alarm clock that was located a few feet away from the bed. It showed 11:10 p.m. The general heaved a sigh angrily: Christmas was almost over.

His hands dove forward, seizing the white bed sheets that covered him and pulled them away. He never appreciated it, and he never understood why anyone relished such a so called, 'holiday'.

For the red-haired general, Christmas had always been nothing but hell...

_His fierce blue_ _eyes always showed so much anger and pain,_ _the emotion that had grew with_ _him over the years..._

Roy got off his bed, sliding his feet into his black slippers, and began walking out of his room. He adjusted the black T-shirt he was wearing and pulled up his equally black sweat pants.

Christmas was never a good thing, nothing could ever change...

* * *

_It was everywhere..._

_The smell filled the teenager's nose immediately, as soon as he walked into the throne room. _

_It was on everything, or so it seemed to the young lord..._

_He took a step forward into the brightly lit chamber, his hands pulling the large, bronze doors shut._

_Such a horrible sight it was, all the boy could see was red..._

"_Fa-father?" The cerulean-eyed_ _teen called out, his voice shaking. "Oh no..." __He scampered to his father's lifeless, bloody body. "Father!" _

_The boy tripped on the long carpet, ironically, it was also a deep crimson..._

_He moved nimbly on his hands and knees--he couldn't let him die!_

_Once he reached his father's body, the lord realized in his father's hands, was a small dagger._

_The blade was covered with red, the blood dripped off the blade and onto the floor. It appeared smooth, such a beautiful color, and it dribbled like rain... _

_His blue eyes widened, "Fa-father! Do not leave me! Please! I need you!"_

_All his screaming and pleading were worth it, Eliwood opened his spiritless eyes, smirking a little. _

_The lord was frightened, his father's eyes...were so.._

_Lifeless._

"_I loved her...I cannot live without her...it's my fault." He muttered unreasonably. His eyes slowly gazed up at his son. "Roy, do take care of yourself."_

"_What is the meaning of this? It's Christmas Eve father! How can you..!" Roy couldn't continue his yelling, that wouldn't help the situation. "I'll call for help. Nino, Nino! She can help you! Or..or.." He began to fret, how the hell could this happen?_

_Eliwood grabbed his son's arm, slowly shaking his head, "No, I want to be with her."_

"_I don't get this! Why did you do this to yourself..."_

"_I want to see your mother again..."_

"_You want to see her?!" Roy screamed, forcing his arm out of his father's grasp. "You want to see **her**! What about **me**?!" _

"_Seven years without her, seven years of pain..."_

"_You are **not** listening to me, Father!" _

_Eliwood began to shut his eyes, his voice fading. "I will be with her again..." _

_Roy's eyes widened again, "NO! Stop it! Nino! Nino! Someone!" _

_But that's when he remembered, it was Christmas Eve...most of his knights went home...half of the others were situated at the other end of the castle._

_Hewould not get to them in time._

_Roy brought his hands up to the top of his head and began screaming. "Don't leave me! Please don't go! Why is this happening!"_

_A loud, deafening noise could be heard throughout the west end of the castle..._

_It was the big grandfather clock, signifying 12am..._

_Christmas Day..._

_The bell rang over and over..._

_And over..._

* * *

Roy leaned against the staircase bannister as another memory flashed through his mind.

_It was on Christmas Eve...and it ended Christmas Day. _

His vision blurred as tears began forming in his listless eyes; did he deserve all of this?

He took a step at a time, so he wouldn't fall. He felt so dizzy...

Once Roy got to the bottom step, his knees gave away, and he drooped to the ground.

_What have I done to anger the gods so much...they took everything away from me..._

The teenager quickly got to his trembling feet and began making his way to the living room. The whole mansion was black as the night outside. The only light that could be seen was the full moon in the night sky, flooding the front entrance with its rays of white light, through the big, glazed window, casting eerie shadows on the walls.

Roy shook his head slowly, and upon reaching the living room, he was greeted with another horrible sight.

The whole room was illuminated with the red, green and white lights of..

_The Christmas tree._

Roy could feel his heart hurting, pounding--he _hated_ Christmas. Despite the fact that the day was about to end, the tree seemed to be mocking him, laughing at him. His eyes closed to some extent as he sat himself down on a black sofa that faced towards the tree...

"If it is a battle of endurance you want, you'll get it..." Roy muttered to the incriminating tree, wincing at the Christmas Music it was playing.

_The Carol of the Bells._

Roy's hand shot to his chest, and he groaned. He curled up in a ball, still glowering at the tree through half closed eyes.

* * *

_It was an atrocious, horrifying, frightful view_ to _see. _

_The general of the Alliance Army had been careless...he should have thought ahead...he should have expected the unexpected..._

_His unreadiness_ _had cost his **whole kingdom**, the citizens that lived in it, the people themselves..._

_All their lives..._

_He clenched his hands, which were at his sides, into fists. How could this happen...?_

"_Why...why would they attack...Christmas Day..." _

_He began walking through the mass of burning, bloody bodies. The smell was unbearable, the scene was horrendous to behold. His legs brushed up against various body parts every step he took, splashing red on his boots. But Roy surveyed the sight as if it was nothing new..._

_But he just did not show anything; he was tired of all this. _

_All these deaths..._

_Pherae was gone...and it was all his fault..._

_Ostia had fallen...that was his fault too..._

_Lilina was gone...all his doing..._

_Bern had attacked--what a brilliant tactician they had leading them. Attacking Christmas Day, yes, not even the **smartest** general could have foreseen this!_

_Snow began to fall rapidly, covering up some of the scattered bodies of helpless people...about to celebrate their holy day. _

_Their **Christmas**. _

_The white began to mix with the red, how it looked like a scarlet river..._

_Roy froze once he left Pherae's gates. In front of him was a paved route, leading **into** Pherae. But to Roy, this path lead **out **__of this hell hole. _

"_Wolt..." _

_He knew all his men where gone: Alan, Lance, Lilina, Saul, Harken, Marcus, Isadora...all of them..._

_But what about Wolt? His best friend?_

"_Master Roy..? Is-is that you?" _

_Roy's heart, which had been breaking all this time, lifted up when he heard the familiar voice. Even in the extreme cold didn't stop him from feeling a warm sensation. _

"_Wolt! My friend, I am glad you are all right!" He turned left and right. His face fell in horror when he at last located his friend. __The green haired archer was grinning, his back was rested against a large, pinetree. One of Wolt's legs was arched up slightly, one of his arms rested on it. He looked normal, but something was wrong..._

_As Roy moved closer, he almost lost it. _

_The archer laughed weakly, but urged his friend over; using two fingers, he wagged them back and forth, "Come on, Master Roy. I have something I've been meaning to give you..."_

_His face was so pale, he had so many open, deep wounds, probably from fending off axes, lances and the blades of those damn Bern wyvern riders. He was bleeding all over...there was adeep gash in his neck..._

_Roy rushed to his friend's side. Tumbling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around him, "You are all right..."_

_Wolt groaned and bit his lip, "Master, you will get your clothes soiled..."_

"_I don't care! At least...at least I have some...one..." _

"_Here."_

_Roy drew away, looking suspiciously at the brown envelope in Wolt's bloody hands. _

"_Take it, Master. Nothing is going to happen." The sniper grinned cheekily, handing the envelope to his friend. With all his might, he tried to keep his arm from shaking._

_The lord took it, opened the envelope andpulled out a note. With a dumbfounded look, he began reading it to himself. _

'_I know all of your Christmas' have been a bad experience for you. I am truly sorry. I hate how cheerless, how angry, how **shattered** you look every day. Especially every Christmas. I detest how you stay in your room every time this day roles around, or how you keep yourself outside in the snow...even when it'sbelow freezing. So, I want to make you feel better. I want to be with you for as long as I live. I want to fill your life with joy...I want to make you happy. I do not have enough money to buy you anything, and so, I give you me. Your happiness is enough to make me happy forever. I love you, Master. _

_Wolt.'_

_Roy blushed deeply, but he held another baffled look when the archer started to laugh again. "I-I guess I gave you this too late, right?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Roy raised his eyes to look at his friend, the hurt in his eyes was visible to anyone. _

_He was shaking. _

"_I gave you the letter late. I had this written so long ago, I was a-afraid how you wou-would act. I wanted to stay by your side for such a long time. But, silly me, I did it too late. Please keep yourself alive, Master."_

_Roy crumpled the letter in his hands, "You're leaving me too?" _

_Wolt smiled woefully, "Yeah. I guess. If I were only stronger, maybe these wounds would have not hurt me so bad. But alas, I am just a mere archer. I really hope I'll see you again...Roy. Please find someone to take care of you..."_

_The green haired teen let out his final sigh, shut his eyes and slid to the side, laying lifelessly in the white snow. _

_Roy quickly got to his feet, said a quick prayer, 'May your soul find eternal peace,' and left. _

_Not bothering to look back at his friend...the one who had loved him so dearly. _

_The snow began to fall heavier, but that didn't matter to him. He had lost everyone, failed everyone...he needed a place to go. _

_Roy looked up at the cloud-covered sky, watching as the snow fell..._

_And fell..._

_And fell..._

* * *

Dreary blue eyes scanned the living room, the owner could have sworn he had heard someone falling.

And crying...

His ears perked up as he heard some weeping inside the room. He knew he was right...

Pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning on, the individual moved quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

* * *

Roy began choking out an uncontrollablestream of tears. He, indeed, _hated_ Christmas.

He _hated _it as much as he despised himself, his existence, his pain.

The ex-general curled himself up into a tighter ball, grimacing still. He had lost to the _tree_, the Tree of 'Hell', and that repetitive music just broke down his resolve.

That's when he heard it...

_Light to Tomorrow..._

Someone was humming that song...

Roy was about to stand up to seek the individual who was humming it, but the person's voice was so nice.

So sweet, harmonious, just like his mother's...

He felt so weakened, hedidn't understand why...

"Roy."

The said boy slowly uncurled himself. His eyes opened up, and his field of vision was filled with the most marvelous sight he had seen in years.

Marth, the exiled prince of Altea, was standing before him. His presence was endearing, he had a look of concern written all over his face, "Why are you crying?"

"What?" Roy looked away, squinting at the tree in front of him, he had not realized he had been staring. He scooted over on the small couch, allowing the prince to sit next to him.

"You didn't come down for the festivity. In fact, I have not seen you since Christmas Eve. Is anything the matter?"

_He has such an amazing voice. It's so demanding, yet it is filled with kindness..._

Roy didn't answer him back, instead, he just sniffed.

Marth snapped his fingers, and moved towards the tree.

"What are you doing?"

The Altean pulled out a gift-wrapped package from under the Christmas Tree, clearing away all the excess wrapping paper and boxes the others had strewn all over the floor.

He smiled back at the red-haired boy, his blue eyes glistening, "I have something for you." He said as he sat himself back next to Roy. "Here's for being such a good friend to me this year."

Roy took the purple, wrapped box, and removed the card that was taped to the side.

'_Here's to being such a good friend to me. I really want to get to know you a lot better as the years pass on, please accept my gift.' _

The general flushed mildly as he set the card next to him. He attempted to hide his blush from the older man, but Marth saw it anyway.

The ex-prince chuckled to himself, noting how cute he looked.

As Roy opened his gift, his normallyharsh eyes filled with astonishment.

It was a small, silver music box. It was light in weight, and it had the words _'I love you' _written at the top. He slowly opened the box, and was greeted with a pleasant surprise. The music was the same as the one he had given to his mother!

"Ma-Marth! Where did you find this?"

"What? You don't like it?"

Tears of happiness ran down the boy's soft cheeks, and for the first time in years (the first time for Marth) he smiled. It was small, but it was still a smile. "No...it's wonderful. My mother, I gave her the same gift for Christmas, before she died. She said, _'I hope you receive a grand gift such as this from the one you love. And may that person cherish you with all her heart.' _Marth..."

The prince gave him a loving look, "Yes?"

"I always hated Christmas. Almost every one I can recall, I had a bad experience. Somebody always died..." His small hands began to tremble. "You are the first person...to ever make me smile on Christmas. The first person to make me feel...happy. I actually appreciate myself a lot more now. And for that I thank you. But, sorry...I have no gift to give you. Maybe if I hadn't been stewing in my own thoughts for the past couple of weeks, I would have gotten you something. Sorry..."

"It's okay," Marth smiled, reaching out, drawing Roy close to him and lowering his face. "Seeing you smile is enough for me...Merry Christmas..."

For the first time in eleven years, Roy was pleased to hear those words. His eyes slowly shut, "Merry Christmas Marth..."

With that, the prince closed the small gap in between them with a kiss.

'_Please find someone to take care of you..._'

_Wolt, I think I have found that person..._


End file.
